Better than Death
by nua1306
Summary: A 22 years old woman suddenly wakes up in the body of no other person than Shunshin no Shisui after her own death by drowning. How did she get there? And more importantly, what will she do now? I mean, there are a few things she can do to make things better and maybe a few deaths to prevent.
1. Waking up

_First time writing a fanfiction, so if some facts are wrong or you don't like something, please write something :)_

Hmm?

Bright light burned my eyes as I open them. _Where am I?_ I asked myself. I groaned. What had I gotten myself into now?

After I had looked around, I figured I was in a hospital room. Just brilliant. Just what I needed, to visit a doctor. But what was the last thing I remember? I ponder.

Wait.

Just a minute.

I died, didn't I? I'm really pretty sure I died. Like one hundred percent sure. I mean, I was totally drowning with no one near in sight. Really no one. Yeah, I know, pretty dumb of me to just go swimming in the ocean when I'm the worst swimmer ever to be born and then to just go ahead and drown. Well, sorry!

So why was I waking up in a hospital now with a completly fine body. Now that I was thinking about it, it wasn't completly fine. I felt different. Not a bad different, just not normal. It felt like my skin got tighter and my body scretched. I looked down at my hands and froze. Those were not my hands! For a start they were to big to be mine and so pale and calloused. Not that I didn't like hard work and all, but not like that. And furthermore, those hands belong to a man! My soft, delicate woman hands were switched with man hands. _It's only hands,_ I thought, _but what about the rest of my body?_

Carefully I brought my hands where normally my breasts should be and didn't move for a good few minutes. They were gone !! My two with fat filled breasts were gone! Instead of them I could feel a hard chest with impressive muscles. I'm surprisingly impressed, if I could say so and touched them more. Not often had I felt such a nice chest and body and oh my god, was that a sixpack?! _It is!_ I had to say, I had a really nice body and couldn't conplain about it. But did I honestly want to know if **it** was there in my white hospital trousers? I needed to know. I needed to confirm that I was right and was now a man. So I moved my hands down south without looking at it and _felt._ It was there...

I was a MAN!

How? Why? When? Did this happen often and to just anybody? I never heard of someone just changing gender without the person knowing.

Okay, after my short break down I calmed down and tried to think about what I did know. First, I drowned then woke up in a hospital. I would have thought I was miraculously healed if there wasn't the fun fact that I changed gender. That would be my second point, I was now a man. I would have thought I would have more of a problem with that, but I was surprisingly okay with it. I mean, I was still me and I always was more than a tomboy and now I didn't have to fight with my monthly period which I hated more than anything, so yeah, completly okay. AND I could live one of my greatest fantasies! Yaoi! I always wanted a gay best friend and now I can be the gay friend! I need a mirror.

But first I needed to list more facts I knew. So thirdly, I was somewhere in a hospital and it was bright outside. Remind me to look out of the window after I found a mirror.

So I stood up carefully, because my legs were taller than I was used to and it was a weird sensation, but I got used to it fast and made my way to the white door which I assumed was the bathroom, hopefully. At first I made short steps, uncertain if my body was healed enough to just walk around. I needn't to worry, it felt completly fine. Now in the bathroom (I was right with the door) I looked into the mirror and froze instantly. I knew that face.

It was Uchiha fucking Shisui!

The one from the Narutoverse!

No way in hell was that my face.

But I confirmed it with my hands and touched every single centimeter I could find. My now black hair, pale cheeks and generally just pale face, my in my opinion feminine onyx coloured eyes. I was kind of peeved that this boy was prettier than I was when I was still in my old womanly body. That was so unfair. But it was an Uchiha, they were known for their looks. There was nothing to be mad about, I nodded to myself.

What did this mean? Am I a look-a-like? A twin? Did I hallucinate or dream? And if anything of this was wrong, did it mean I **was** the amazing Uchiha Shisui?

As fast as I could I ran into my room to the window. And it was fast! I was sure it wasn't even a second. Okay, this body was obviously well trained which meant I was either an experiment and they gave me some weird stuff or was really Shisui! I didn't know how to feel about that. I mean, the guy died and didn't even have his eyes when he did. Did this mean I survived the drowning just so I will die by falling down a waterfall. Okay, not really falling, but more like jumping. _What is with me and dying because of water?_ But didn't I, I mean Shisui, need to die so Itachi will kill his clan and get his Mangekyo Sharingan? What would happen if Itachi didn't get his Mangekyo?!

As I calmed down by watching out of the window my apprehesion were true. I was in Konohagakure. I couldn't belive it. Sure, as a child I never wanted anything more than to visit Konoha just once and meet the characters, but now? I was a 22 years old woman. .. In the body of a 15 or 16 years old boy. Ha, my friend and family would be laughing at me. Oh, my family.. They certainly thought I was dead. Pain filled chest and my eyes watered, but no tears came out. I refused to cry. It was better that they thought I was dead, then they didn't have to search for me in a world I was no longer in. Yeah, everything will be fine. Maybe not in this world as I was sure there will be a war in a few years, but on their side everything will be fine.

I rubbed my chest slowly to ease the pain and was watching some people outside. I needed more information. Which timeline was I in? As I looked like an almost 16 year old boy I was sure it couldn't be long for the massacre to start. Or was it already over? _Maybe I'm in his body now because he is dead,_ I speculated. But what about my eyes? I still had them. If I was in his body because he was dead then how did I get my eyes back? I truly didn't belive Danzo just came and said 'oh, look what I just found on the ground. I think it's yours.' Yeah, not gonna happen. But it would be totally funny. Maybe I was in an alternate Naruto dimension and everything was different! Okay, now I was thinking too much.

As I was thinking, the other door to my room clicked suddenly and I turned around to see an old wrinkled man in a white robe and grey hair coming inside and closing the door behind him.

Holy shit!

The Hokage, live and in blood. The day couldn't get weirder. Would it be crazy to just hug him and ask for an autograph? And shake his hand of course, couldn't forget that.

As I was internally fangirling, you couldn't read anything of that on my face, though there was a small smile on my lips. Maybe it was my inner Uchiha? Normally I was more on the loud side like... Temari? So this sudden calm had to do with this body, maybe Shisui was still there?

"Shisui-kun, it is good to finally see you awake" Hokage-sama said with a serene smile on his face. Yes, I was calling his Hokage-sama even in my head. I mean, I was standing in front of a legend, he needed to be respected, I nodded in my mind and bow respectfully when he spoke to me.

"Why don't you sit down so we can talk, I have a few questions and I am sure you have some to." As I was walking from the window to the bed and sat down, Hokage-sama took the small chair at the left side of the bed and did the same as I.

Silence followed.

I hated those. They made things so awkward. I was just nervously watching my fingernails for some non existent dirt while Hokage-sama's stare was trying to bore into my mind and soul. It was kind of scary and my hands began to feel a bit wet, but I was now an Uchiha and we are stoic men. Except from a few. Wasn't Shisui one of the exceptions?

Finally Hiruzen-sama talked again.

"The doctor said that it could be that you have some holes in your memories. What can you remember? Do you know who I am?" he asked slowly with a small hint of worry

"As if I could forget Hokage-sama" i said a bit cheekily with a bright smile on my face to which he just gave a small smile back. Hokage-sama was like a grandfather and everyone in Konoha was his family. I loved this guy. Of course, he had his faults too. His loyality to Danzo wasn't good and I was not a fan of how he didn't tell Naruto of his parents and how he handled this problem. If it was any other child I would be angry, but he was right, Naruto just wasn't one for secrets and if he did tell him everyone would know in a span of 10 minutes. But I really didn't like how he couldn't do more of the treatment of Naruto. Wasn't Konoha a militaristic dictatorship or something? He just let the council walk all over him. He was just too kind sometimes.. But even though, I totally loved this guy.

Now, back to the problem. Looks like the doctor gave me the perfect excuse to lie about my memories. It wasn't like I could say I was a woman in reality. That would totally go down drain. Not going to happen. I just had to play Shisui to the best of my knowledge about him which wasn't that much considering he was already dead before the series began.

"I'm not going to lie, Hokage-sama, but my memories are a bit muddled up. I remember people, but mostly not how my relationship was to them, mostly. I don't really remember my childhood except a few things. And I'm not sure if I know how to fight anymore. I would need to test that." It would be so cool if I could use the Shunshin no Jutsu. Oh oh! And the Sharingan! So cool! "I'm not even sure how I ended up here. Maybe you could fill some of these holes, sir?" I asked unsure.

Hiruzen-sama nodded thouhgtfully his smile almost gone.

"You are right. I hope you are fit enough to hear all of it. I'm sure it won't be easy."


	2. Explanations

Hokage-sama watched me with a serious look on his face. Then sighed as if the world were on his shoulders.

"You were gone for two months and we thought you died because of the... problem we had" he began. Wait, problem? This had to have something to do with the Uchiha Clan planning a coup. But if they thought I died, did this mean it was after the massacre and Shisui really died and I got into an empty, healed body with both my eyes? _What is going on?_ I asked myself.

I just nodded to let him know I was still listening and he would continue. But he didn't. He was trying to get a feel of what I know and what he could reveal. It wouldn't be good to just blab out a S-class secret. What should I do? Should I risk talking about the future just to get more information? Why not? No risk, no fun. I laugh at the ridiculous situation I found myself in. Did this even count as being reborn? Maybe Shisui was now in my body.. Well, have fun and good luck somewhere in the ocean, Shisui. _Pretty sure he is a better swimmer than me._

"Is the Clan.. What happened to the Clan?" Hokage-sama relaxed a bit, I didn't even realize he was tense. He seemed to know now that I didn't forget about the coup.

"It is not easy for me to tell you this, but the Uchiha clan is not what it was before you disappeared" with that statement the Hokage looked suddenly 20 years older, his eyes seemed to glaze over as he remembered what happened. Should I tell him about Danzo? No, not yet at least. I needed more evidence before I accuse his long time friend. I was now a shinobi (without the real skill at the moment, but still a shinobi in name at least) so I will settle it the shinobi way. My shinobi way. When I find it.

"Are they dead?" I asked carefully, "and where did you find me? What happened to me? Am I healthy?" I would have asked more but Hiruzen-sama hold up his hand good naturely to make me stop.

"One after another, Shisui-kun. I'm really sorry, but except 3 Uchihas the Clan was killed. It was a few weeks ago and the village is still mourning overe their deaths. To your other questions, we found you in the river and thought you were dead. It's a miracle, my boy, for you to survive those months. You were in a coma for over a week, but the doctor said when you wake up you will be as good as before, except the memories" Hokage-sama winced slightly as he said the last sentence.

So the massacre already happen? That would totally mean I didn't have to die again, hurray. But that also meant that everything I do or say could change everything. _Would that be so bad? I mean there were a few fucked up things going on.._ And what fan would I be if I didn't even try to change a few or a few more things? With that in mind I will just walk through this world and make the best out of this.

I think the Hokage thought I was shocked about the Clan because of my silence, but I didn't even know what to say, I hadn't met any Uchiha, so what could I say _'yeah, they should have seen this coming'_ or ' _noooo, how could this happen? My life will never be the same without all those dead manga people I have never met in my life!'_ Not gonna happen. I think it will take a few weeks to not think about all of them as manga people, but I will try. I was now Uchiha Shisui or Shunshin no Shisui.

How cool was that?

But still, I had to answer something. There were my dead pseudo family, what was the best reply?

"Oh"

I didn't just say that, didn't I? Even Hokage-sama seemed a bit perplexed about my apathetic answer as he raised his right eyebrow. Damn, say something!

"I mean, I don't really remember them, Hokage-sama. I know of the head family, Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi and little Sasuke-chan" I always wanted to call him that. Even though I undoubtedly couldn't stand him, at least his future self. I don't want to bash him or anything, but he always just thinks about himself, complete egoist. Naruto had a hard life too and he is still smiling and laughing. And then, when he finally has a new 'family', one who isn't related to him by blood (because that is what team seven is, a family for people with problems) he tries to kill them and runs to the next person with power just because they have cookies. I never understood how all the girls just loved him. Looks aren't everything. I would want someone who understands and actually loves me and not tries to kill me or use me for his nefarious plans. No, thank you very much.

But even though I hated his future self, I couldn't leave him to brood. He should be 7 or 8 now, so an impressionable age and I was an Uchiha, maybe he would listen to something I said at least, hopefully. And before Itachi killed them all, he had been a cute kid.

"But those were the only ones. I know we were a clan and all, but I can't remember them. Can you tell me how they died? And you said three survived?" I asked giving my best innocent look, although I didn't know how this would look on my new face. In theory it should be even better, I mean, Shisui was pretty.

Hokage-sama sighed sadly. "I know, my boy, I know. We weren't sure at first if you really are Shisui, so we took some tests. I hope you aren't mad about that I had Inoichi do some mind walk." One second there, mind walk?

"And he didn't find anything?" i questioned carefully.

"Except a few memories here and there nothing. I'm sorry, he said he wasn't sure that there was a chance for them to return. But maybe it is the best that you didn't remember them all so you won't grief too much" I nodded thankfully "As to how they died, Uchiha Itachi snapped and killed them all in a single night, but let his brother Sasuke live."

I gave him the look. The look that said you couldn't fool me. I knew the truth was a really well kept secret, nevertheless I had a right to know! Even if I already knew it.

"I may not have all my memories, Hokage-sama, but Itachi was my best friend and pacifist, he would be the last person to snap. But I'm happy Sasuke-chan is still alive."

Hiruzen-sama sighed again and rubbed his forehead. He looked so tired. All the years as the Hokage caught up to him. He really did earn his pension, but sadly there was no one at the moment who could take over. _I feel for you, I really do._

"You are right" he smiled slightly "even without all your memories, it is good to know you are as smart as ever. Itachi-kun didn't just snap. After your 'death' everything got worse, the suspicions, the mistrust. I wanted to talk it out. But..." he paused. I knew what he wanted to say, Danzo was faster. "Itachi-kun received a mission and an ultimatum. And even though he did his job as a shinobi perfect, he couldn't live here in the village anymore. He was branded a S-class nukenin. It will always be something I will regret, for the rest of my life." Silence followed.

Then "thank you for telling me the truth, Hokage-sama." A truth I already knew. I really needed to take down Danzo, he had too much power which he used for the wrong things.

Hokage-sama just smiled and changed the topic. "Can you tell me what the last thing is you remember?"

I thought about it. What should I tell him?

"I was by the waterfalls, Itachi was with me and I kind of felt hopeless, the Clan wanted me to use my Mangekyo, so I did the only thing I could think of that would help and gave my eyes to Itachi. Nobody would knowhe had them so they weren't able to force him to use them. And then I gave Itachi another gift, his own Mangekyo Sharingan" the Hokage gasped. He knew what I or Shisui did. "i jumped down the waterfall and that was it. I have a question to that, are those my eyes or did someone transplant them into me. Because I'm pretty sure I gave mine to Itachi and were blind." A few lies here and there wouldn't hurt anybody.

Even Hokage-sama was puzzled. "we found you with your eyed intact and as far as I know there was never an indication that they were once removed. Are you sure you gave them so him? Memories are a complicated thing."

I just agreed with him. I didn't think he had the information to know this. The only people who could possible answer this were Danzo or Itachi. Maybe I should write Itachi a crow or something. Would be better than to associate with Danzo whom I shouldn't be alone with as long as I was as helpful as a newborn baby. At least I knew how to walk.

"Now to other things" he said as he clapped once lightly and grinned "you can leave the hospital tomorrow, but I will come again and will bring Sasuke-kun with me who is waiting for you. I have the hope you will adopt him, but of course you don't have to. You are just the only person entitled to do it. And with your career, I hope you don't curse me when I say that you have a break for as long as you don't know how to fight. I can't have a shinobi walking outside who doesn't even know how to hold a kunai."

I couldn't be more grateful. I had all the time now to learn new things. And to wash Sasuke-chan's head clean of all this avenger crap. He really need that.

"Thank you again, sir, and of course I will adopt him, he is family" I say with a small smile.

With that we said our goodbyes and Hokage-sama left me alone again.

I was bored.

Outside was a whole world just waiting to be explored and here I was sitting and waiting for tomorrow. Boring. Maybe that was why Kakashi was always running away. I could totally understand now. The only things I could do, was making plans.

The first thing I was going ro learn was how to walk on water do I would never drown again. Ha, take that, damn water. But for that I needed the tree climbing exercise and didn't I need the exercise with the leaf? Okay, maybe water walking was not the first thing I will be doing, nevertheless it would be the skill I will strive for.

I hoped my body remembered the moves and skill, like muscle memory or something. As far as I knew Shisui was really strong, on par with Itachi and that counted as something. But now, I was worse than a genin, an academy student could possibly beat me. I couldn't have that. As a bit of a 'sorry I took over your dead body' I will be strong enough to at least beat Kakashi when he fought lazily, eventually. That I will be able to defend myself was just a nice side effect, yep.

I was munching happily my food that a nice nurse brought me a while ago, while I was making my plans, the sky already darkening. Good, I needn't to wait for tomorrow if I slept half the time.

Then something in my mind clicked and I groan. The only technique I knew Shisui used was the Shushin! And a few fire jutsus and a few genjutsu, altough I could name none of them. As much as I liked Shisui, he was honestly only a side charakter, an important one, yet a side character which had like 20 or 30 minutes of screen time. Didn't he? I couldn't remember much about him. Okay, to my defence, I watched Naruto the last time like five years ago.

So I needed to research techniques, too. Even with all this training and researching I was seeing in my future I was still optimistic. It will be totally fun to mess a bit with this world.

 _Tomorrow, I am coming!_


End file.
